


Cinq Sens

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, de très vieux écrits que je ressors des placards
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: De courts one-shot combinant les 5 sens et quelques uns de mes pairings favoris.





	Cinq Sens

**Author's Note:**

> Donc comme mentionné dans les tags, ce sont de trèèèèès vieux textes (publiés lors d'une époque lointaine sur ff.net), et je ne suis pas sûre que quiconque soit encore intéressé pour les lire, mais ils sont là !

Elle n'avait peut être pas le flair de sa petite amie, mais quand Belle se réveilla ce jour là, elle sut que quelque chose se préparait dans la cuisine. La pensée qu'un intrus ait pu s'introduire dans l'appartement lui traversa rapidement l'esprit, mais la jeune femme entendit quelqu'un chantonner ; elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Rassurée, elle sourit en réalisant que Ruby était en train de chanter « Singin' in the rain » et décida qu'elle avait bien mérité de rester un peu plus au lit.

La jeune bibliothécaire avait eu une semaine éreintante : elle avait passé la majorité du temps à classer et déplacer les centaines de livres contenus dans la salle sous son appartement et avait consacré le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres affaires et à commencer les préparatifs pour les travaux dans l'appartement.

Bref, on était dimanche, elle était restée éveillée tard avec Ruby la veille et sa compagne semblait décidée à préparer le petit- déjeuner : que demander de plus ?

Belle plongea la tête dans les oreillers, et soupira d'aise : elle était enveloppée par la senteur de Ruby. Les draps et les oreillers en étaient imprégnés. La louve sentait la forêt : écorce, mousse et la senteur qu'ont les arbres après la pluie. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'animal dans cette fragrance, mais la bibliothécaire s'en souciait peu. Et enfin, il y avait cette émanation indéfinissable, absolument unique, qui, pour Belle, caractérisait sa petite amie. Elle aurait été incapable de mettre un autre mot dessus que « Ruby ». Cette odeur était sa compagne : sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son indéfectible loyauté, son opiniâtreté parfois exagérée, ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée : elle avait toujours été versée dans la poésie, mais les descriptions si sucrées qu'elles étaient presque écœurantes étaient une nouveauté.

-J'espère que ce sourire est du à l'odeur des pancakes, et pas à une quelconque pensée inappropriée, dit une voix moqueuse. Elle sursauta. Il lui arrivait encore d'oublier que Ruby avait la capacité d'être aussi silencieuse qu'un courant d'air.

Elle releva la tête des oreillers et fut incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit à la vue de sa petite amie : celle-ci était vêtue d'un tablier et de... pas grand chose d'autre. On devinait une petite culotte, rouge, bien entendu, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Le tablier, donc, ne couvrait définitivement pas assez de chair pour permettre à Belle de détourner le regard. Ruby arborait un sourire moqueur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se força à former une réponse, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler fut : -Eh bien, même si ça n'était pas le cas, je vois difficilement comment ça pourrait ne pas l'être désormais.

Le sourire de Ruby s'agrandit encore.

-Eh bien, malheureusement pour toi, les pancakes n'attendront pas. Debout, Belle au bois dormant, si tu veux qu'il en reste !

Là dessus, la louve retourna à la cuisine, un dernier balancement de hanches appuyant sa déclaration. Belle secoua la tête : elle avait appris à ses dépens que Ruby était réellement vorace, et ne lançait pas de menaces en l'air, surtout quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Elle avait donc intérêt à se lever rapidement. L'odeur du bacon et des pancakes lui emplit les narines : cela promettait d'être une belle journée. À moins que...

-Est que tu viens de me comparer à Aurora ?!


End file.
